My Friend, My Enemy
by Ozuma and Blank's Lil' Kitten
Summary: Ozuma gets more than he bargained for when an old friend comes for him, or namely, for his bitbeast! Main couple's KaiOzuma. Chapter 4 coming up as soon as I have the time to type it up. It's already formed up in my head! LOL
1. So Glad to See Him So Painful to See Him

Title: My Friend, My Enemy  
Pairings: OMC/Ozuma (unrequited), Kai/Ozuma, Max/Mariam, implications of Takao/Hiromi and mentions of Rei/Mao  
Warnings: Major Sap, Heavy Angst (namely Ozuma) and Shounen-ai

Summary

Ozuma's childhood friend leaves the village to find him.  
But he's changed. Once caring, bright and full of fun and energy, now all he wants is to track Ozuma down and claim Flash Leopard for himself. He doesn't give a damn about their friendship anymore.  
Why the huge change?

Disclaimer: Seriously, do you think that I, an overly-imaginative girl who spends all her money on Nobuo Uematsu CDs and games, can ever own an anime, especially something big like Bakuten Shoot BeyBlade? You must be crazy if you thought that!

Chapter 1  
So Glad to See Him, So Painful to See Him...

It was pouring, but he didn't care.  
There were bright flashes of lightning, immediately followed by loud rumbles of thunder, but he didn't care.  
The wind was blowing so hard, even the strongest of trees looked like they were about to be pulled out of their roots easily, but he couldn't care less.  
Only one thing was on his mind, one thing only gave the figure all the strength he needed to keep moving through the storm.  
One thing only.  
"Flash Leopard," he growled.  
The mysterious, hooded man kept walking, without showing any signs of fatigue.

-----

"Go Shoot!!"  
That was his battle-cry. The battle-cry of the young, strong captain of the Saint Shields.  
Yes, it was raining hard, and yes, the wind was very strong, but he was stronger. He had to be if he were to fulfill his mission of sealing THEM forever.  
If he couldn't withstand training in any condition, no matter what, then he wasn't even fit to be called a Saint Shield.  
He sighed. Sometimes, being captain was almost painful, emotionally speaking.

Suddenly, he felt like he was being watched, by very familiar eyes.  
Quickly dismissing his Bit-Beast, and catching his blade in his hand, he yelled, "Come out! I know you're here!"  
The rain water was beginning to seep into his eyes. He ignored it.

"I see you still have those sharp instincts," the stranger said.  
The smaller boy's emerald green eyes widened. He knew that voice, but could it be possible, after all those years?

Clearing his throat, he hesitantly asked, "Do I know you?"  
The hooded figure's hidden eyes narrowed into slits.  
He forgot him?! He actually dared to forget him?! He'll make him pay dearly for that.  
"I'm disappointed to see that you've forgotten me, dear Ozuma," was the gruff whisper.

The figure lowered his brown hood from his face, revealing a boy who couldn't have been that much older than 16.  
He had long, jet black hair, so long, it nearly touched the ground; he wore it loose. His eyes were rather large and were garnet red in color. They were filled with nothing but pure rage.

"Mist?!" Ozuma shouted in surprise. It really was him, his dear childhood friend. His best friend that he loved like a brother.  
But what was he doing here?

The strange boy, Mist, snickered at his reaction.  
"So you do remember?"  
"Of course I remember! How could I forget my childhood friend?!"  
Mist ignored him, and simply said, "It's been exactly five years, eight months and three days."

Ozuma's eyes widened even further. His friend had actually counted all the days since they'd been separated? He had no idea of what to say.  
Mist laughed again, "You're really beautiful when you're confused like that."  
The younger boy could feel his face tinge with red at that comment, but he said nothing.  
He wanted to run to his friend and embrace him, tell him just how much he missed him, but for some reason, he held back. Something wasn't right.

"Mist, why are you here? Why did you leave the village?" he asked in such a soft voice, it was nearly carried away by the wind, which seemed to be getting even stronger.  
Mist's eyes narrowed in anger, his face scrunched in such pure fury, that suddenly, Ozuma was beginning to feel very worried, even scared.  
"He was mine, damn it! I was more worthy!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Mist growled, and moved towards his former friend, all the while his prey backed away from him, until the black-haired one had the other backed against a tree.  
He raised his left hand towards Ozuma's face, and for a second, the young Saint Shield was expecting to be struck. He didn't realize he had closed his eyes, until he felt that same hand caress his cheek, almost gently. He opened them.

"You will give me Flash Leopard, or I'll take him away, by force if I have to," Mist growled down at the smaller boy.  
Ozuma gasped at those words. He gasped even louder when he felt Mist's other hand grip his wrist in a fierce hold. What had happened to his Mist? Why was he acting like this? Almost crazed.

He tried to escape the other boy's grip, but he failed miserably. Mist was far stronger than he first appeared to be.  
"You really don't have an option, kid. You'll either give him to me, right now, or we can do this the hard way."  
The grip on his wrist tightened, it hurt.  
But, there was no way he'd ever give up his Bit-Beast, no matter what.  
"Never!" he cried out. "You can forget it right now, Mist!"

Mist smiled an almost sadistic smile.  
"I knew you'd never give in easily. We'll fight for him, then. Winner takes all."  
"Mist, what's wrong with you?"

The boy in question lowered his hand from Ozuma's face and used it to snatch his other wrist.  
"Like I said, Flash Leopard is mine. I've come here to take what rightfully belongs to me," he said in a dangerous whisper.  
Ozuma looked away. He couldn't bare to look at his friend this way. It hurt more than he could ever imagine.  
"Flash Leopard was never yours," he said in a soft voice.  
"Care to prove that?" Mist asked.  
Ozuma said nothing, his eyes closed again.  
The black-haired boy nodded at the reaction, this was what he was hoping for. He released the smaller boy's wrists.

"Okay then, let's go!" he yelled.  
"What?" Ozuma said dumbly, his eyes wide open now.  
"You won't give him to me willingly, then I'll take him from you by force. Draw your blade, right now!"

"No! I refuse to fight you!"  
"Stop being such a weakling and fight!"

Mist had already attached his white blade to his launcher. He was dead serious.  
Ozuma realized this. He bowed his head, he really had no choice. He had to fight.  
He had to battle his dearest friend, and he had to win, or he'd lose Flash Leopard forever.

-----

Both boys looked at each other.  
They stood in their fighting stances, the rain and wind starting to let up.

"Are you ready, kid?" asked Mist mockingly.  
"Don't call me that! Not ever again!" Ozuma screamed in a voice that nearly sounded heartbroken.  
Mist rolled his eyes. "You're so weak!" he spat.  
With that, he launched his blade with no warning whatsoever.  
Ozuma had no time to think, and shot his blade as well.

"Let's make this quick! Quezacotl!" the tall one shouted out.  
The white blade began to glow. Mere seconds later, the beast appeared, a strange, bird-like creature surrounded by lightning, flapping its wings furiously.

"Okay, Quezacotl! You know what to do! Show no mercy!"  
Mist's blade was relentless. It was on the black blade in two seconds flat, and it was practically crushing it with its brute strength!  
Ozuma screamed in pain. He fell on one knee, feeling his strength ebbing away.  
"What? Don't tell me that that's all you've got to dish out! After all those years of training, this is the best you can do?" Mist continued mocking.  
"S-Shut up! Flash Leopard!"

The black blade managed to throw off Quezacotl for long enough for Flash Leopard to emerge.  
Mist's eyes narrowed with want. He simply had to have that Bit-Beast for himself! He had to possess that brilliant creature.

"Quezacotl! Judgement Bolt, now! Give it all your strength!"  
The white blade seemed to surround itself with little but powerful sparks of lightning energy.  
Without even giving a chance for Ozuma to retaliate, the blade was coming straight towards him! It was going to hit HIM!

"Mist, don't!"  
Then suddenly, without warning, Flash Leopard was standing before him.  
Stood there, ready to protect his young master from any harm.  
Both boys' eyes widened in surprise.

Quezacotl's powerful bolts hit Flash Leopard head on, emitting a loud growl of pain.

"Flash Leopard, no!" Ozuma screamed out, his eyes painfully wide, brimming with tears.  
"Fool!" Mist yelled.  
They heard a loud crack, and realized that the emerald orb on Flash Leopard's forehead had shattered into pieces.  
Mist quickly recovered from his shock.  
"Keep attacking! Don't let up! Knock his blade out! NOW!"

Quezacotl did so easily.  
The black blade fell on the wet, damp grass, Flash Leopard missing from the bit chip.

"Mist... don't..." came the pained whisper.  
Ozuma was on both knees now, his hair wet on his shoulders, his clothes a disheveled mess, his body covered in scratches and other small wounds.  
He looked up, Flash Leopard stood there still, looking down on him protectively, daring anyone to try and raise their hand on his master.

"Run!" he tried to shout, but nothing came out. His throat suddenly felt painfully dry.  
Mist looked at him cruelly. "You're so weak! Look at yourself! I've never seen a more pathetic sight!"  
Ozuma didn't respond, he kept on staring at his Bit-Beast. He had saved him from Quezacotl's powerful attack. All this time, Ozuma had regarded Flash Leopard as nothing more than a tool, but now, after what he'd done for him...  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Mist growled.  
"Enough! You're mine now, Flash Leopard!"

The white blade was still spinning in rapid succession. Quezacotl used its powerful, mighty wings to latch on the weakened beast.  
Then in a flash, they were both gone.  
Gone in Mist's BeyBlade.  
That same blade flew into Mist's awaiting hands, which gripped it tightly in their grasp.

The black-haired boy could feel a new warmth coming from his blade.  
Finally, he finally had Flash Leopard, weakened from losing the emerald, but now, it was his!  
He couldn't stop the laughter that was rippling through his chest.

Ozuma looked up sharply, at this boy who once was his best friend.  
"Why? Why are you doing this?"  
"Because I'm stronger. As the strongest member of our tribe, I deserved Flash Leopard more than anyone."  
"You're not the strongest," was the whispered reply.  
Mist rushed to him, gripping his face and forcing the younger boy to look at him.  
"And you are, maybe? You! A pathetic little whelp! Ha! Don't fool yourself!"

He said no more. He had what he came for. He had no reason to stay.  
Releasing Ozuma's face roughly, he turned back, put his hood back on and started walking, his blade held tightly in his right hand.

Ozuma was still on his knees, soaking the grass with hot, fat tears. He'd lost Mist, but he'd also lost Flash Leopard. He'd lost him for good.  
Raising his head to the clouds above, he let out a pained scream, "FLASH LEOPARD!"  
And just like that, the rain stopped, and the wind died.

TBC

Okay, how was it?  
This is my very first BeyBlade V-Force story, but actually I've had this idea for months!  
So, was it good?  
Yeah, I love Ozuma angst! I feed of it!  
But, yeah, I hope it wasn't too crappy, it being my first BB fic and all.  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to comfort moi poor Ozzie!

Oh yeah, oh yeah, Quezacotl isn't mine! If you're reading this, and you're familiar with Final Fantasy VIII, you'd know that he's that awesome Guardian Force, and one of my fave summons. (He can beat Ixion any day!)

So, with all disclaimer issues aside, I hope you enjoyed and kindly review, but please don't flame! If you must criticize, then do it maturely, and don't flame.  
Thank you!

I hope to have the next chapter posted ASAP!


	2. Don’t Die My Fire

Whoa, look at that! I'm updating!  
You guys who reviewed made me really happy, and those that read and didn't (I know you did!), well, shame on you!

Now, to reply to the 4 nice people who reviewed me. :shakes head at those who read and didn't push the review button:

DarkShadow411 - :bows: The very first person who bothered to review after a long time that this story was posted! Thank you very much, you really made me a happy authoress! And sorry for taking my time to update, but I've been kept quite busy, and I have to share this computer with my 2 pain-in-the-neck brothers, so…

Dark Kaiser - Wow, thanks for your very nice review. It really made me feel proud of myself. :gives you cookies: I just hope my next update won't be as late. :throws potatoes at her brothers with her potato-bazooka of EVIL:

Iluvbeyblade - Yup, a Kai/Ozuma fic! What else from me? (wink wink) Yes, the formatting ended up weird! I put in signs to indicate scene-changes and a lot of my punctuation marks just vanished! (grr!) I hope that you still didn't find my story crappy, and now that I'm using Word, I hope that the site won't screw up my uploading yet again!

Lighter - Yay! I'm glad you liked the way I describe things, though I really am not too proud myself.  
A feel for? Well, I have been working on developing Mist for a long while, and I had honestly not intended to start him off as a total jerk! He'll change though… maybe! MWAHAHAHAHA! And since you want some Kai protection goodness, well, he's here in this chappie, so you enjoy. About Mist, I shall leave you to find out on your own if he appears in this chapter. :cackle:

That ends my review-replies!  
:grumbles: Wish I had more. :cries in her little corner:

Title: My Friend, My Enemy  
Pairings: OMC/Ozuma (unrequited), Kai/Ozuma, Max/Mariam, implications of Takao/Hiromi and mentions of Rei/Mao  
Warnings: Major Sap, Heavy Angst (namely Ozuma) and Shounen-ai

Brief Summary of Chapter  
Kai finds a very broken Ozuma. Nope, not telling more! If you really want to know, read the story!

Oh of course, the disclaimer!  
I do not own Kai, Ozuma, BeyBlade and its other characters, so don't bother suing! All you'll get is my little brother… On 2nd thought, sue me! PLEASE!  
BUT, Mist Shidou is MINE! Touch him and you will suffer! (you may use him if anyone's interested, but please ask first!)  
Oh yes, the character Quezacotl is not mine! He belongs to the wonderful SquareSoft! (I refuse to call them Square Enix! BLEH!) :holds her Xenogears game: I HAVE THE POWER! (er, yeah… I just thought Quezacotl would make a cool Bit-Beast! How often do we see a thunder-elemental Bit-Beast anyways?)

One last note, I am keeping Kai with his red eyes, because the whole change his eyes to gray/blue was kinda dumb! (okay, so mine are gray/green/blue, but they weren't red then magically changed to another color, and I sincerely doubt Kai wears contacts!)

Now, let's begin chapter 2! (at last, huh?)

Chapter 2  
Don't Die, My Fire (oh shut up! I come up with these as I go!)

Something was wrong, dreadfully wrong.  
He could feel it, a very strange feeling of foreboding flowed in the pits of his stomach.  
Someone he knew was surely suffering, he was certain of it.  
But, he couldn't be sure at all as to who it was that was in such pain and misery.  
One thing he did know was that it was no one from his team…

-----

Kai shook his head in anger and great annoyance.  
He'd been training in a secluded little forest for hours on end, still sopping wet from the rain that had been pouring only an hour or so ago.  
He had been doing quite well, that is, until the storm came to an abrupt end.  
For some reason after that, his concentration was barely there, and he could not send the required energy to keep his blade going and bring out his Dranzer.

Launch!  
Spin…  
Control gone…  
The blade stops completely, landing softly on the damp grass.

It was a pattern that was quickly wearing on Kai's nerves.  
What was happening to him?  
He had never ever been like this before!  
Something was not right, and he was going to find out exactly what has happened to reduce him to this state.

Putting his blade and launcher back in his pockets, he began to walk, not really knowing where he was going. He just let his feet take him where they pleased.  
Heaving a very irritated sigh, he growled to himself, "What the hell is wrong with me tonight?"  
Of course, he didn't have the answer to that, so he just kept on walking, the only sounds were his soft breathing and the crunching of the wet grass beneath his feet.

-----

He had no idea for how long he had been walking.  
What time was it anyway?  
**Maybe I should just head back to the idiot's home**  
He snorted just a tiny bit, he really didn't want to be around Takao's place at any time of day or night, especially if Grandpa Kinomiya happened to be around.  
**But those lazy brats need their training**  
However, mornings at the Kinomiya Dojo were never fun for the BladeBreaker's captain. He'd never forget the raisin/lemon pancakes incident, the one where a certain little bluenette ended up sending them all to the hospital for three days.

Not really wanting to, at all, he turned to go back, however, a strange whimpering sound stopped him in his tracks.  
"What in the world is that?" he thought out loud.  
He was going to find out.

Turning around again, he began to run, trying to follow the faint sound of those pitiful whimpers.  
Finally, he came to a halt, shocked to the very core at what he found.  
The source of what, no who, was making those tiny little sounds, now lay at Kai's feet, his small body trembling violently.

**Is this some kind of sick joke?**  
The one lying on the cold, wet grass was none other than the strong Saint Shield's leader.  
Kai had no idea what to say or do.  
He always thought that Ozuma was quite a strong and worthy fighter, that nothing and no one could ever possibly shake him, let alone reduce him to this pathetic-looking mess.

Taking a step closer to the unconscious boy, Kai surveyed him closely.  
He never realized just how small and young his enemy really was; Ozuma always seemed so strong, intelligent and confident, that he appeared bigger and older than he really was.  
No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't associate this Ozuma that lay at his feet to the one he knew and had come to respect as a blader.

Taking a close look at the boy, who was lying on his side, Kai noticed that Ozuma was clutching his blade really tightly in both hands, every now and then muttering, "flash leopard," in a tiny, pained voice.  
Now, kneeling down, the taller boy saw something he never thought he'd see; Ozuma's face was stained from what appeared to be tears, and the Ozuma he knew never shed a single tear, so, why now?  
**This is damned insane!**

Things were about to get worse…

Kai began to wonder why the other boy kept on holding to his blade as if his life seemed to depend on it.  
And why was he muttering like that?  
His curiosity got the better of him, and he reached out to take the blade from Ozuma's tiny hands.  
However, the moment Kai's fingers touched the black blade, Ozuma let out such a pitiful whimper that the other captain drew back his own hand quickly as if he had just been burned.  
**He sounds and looks so vulnerable**

The wind began to blow quite violently then.  
Kai had had enough. He had to do something and he had to do it now.  
Looking down at the small boy, he nodded to himself.  
**I'll take care of you** He hadn't even realized that he had thought such a thing, and of his enemy no less.

As gently as though he were handling something made out of the most delicate glass, he picked the boy up in his strong arms, cradling him almost lovingly against his chest.  
Someone hurt Ozuma terribly and unforgivably, of that, Kai was beyond certain, and when he found out who did it, he'd make them pay miserably, not to mention, painfully for what they had done to his little fire-jewel.

-----

**Finally mine! I waited too long, but at last, Flash Leopard is mine now!  
**The strange boy who called himself Mist couldn't stop the laughter that kept rippling his body. He was ecstatic like he had never been before in his life.  
So what if he had to attack his childhood friend?  
So what if he made him sad?  
As if he could care less that he was the one who had drawn those crystalline tears from Ozuma's beautiful eyes, minded that he had hurt that pathetic whelp of a boy.  
Ha! The very thought of caring for that runt made him want to laugh even harder!  
**Mine!**

-----

How was it?  
I was going to make this longer, but since most of you were mean, I decided to be mean myself, and cut this short! Kyahahahahaha!

Now, please review, and be kind.  
Don't flame me, it's the last thing I need right now, if you flame me because it was shounen-ai, I warned you, and I certainly didn't force you to read it. So, don't flame me. It's low and cowardly!  
If you must C&C, do it civilly, it's not that hard to do, is it?  
Still here? Go on! Review! How long will it take you guys to do this but a few seconds?

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to the four lovelies who reviewed my first chapter, and also to my dear friend Samantha (or Sammy-chan!), so if you read this, this is for you hun'! Love you lots!


	3. Of Emeralds and Garnets

_cackles happily _Look, it's an update! A miraculous update! Let's all dance! _dances  
_Yay! I'm one happy camper! The story actually reached its desired review-count (10) and went over!  
Now I know I have to make this chappie much longer, as you guys were so nice and gave me all the inspiration and confidence I needed to keep this puppy going!  
Thanks so much!

DumDumDum!  
Credits!

**Iluvbeyblade** – Yippee! You reviewed again! _hands you cheesecake  
_I'm extremely sorry it took me so long to update the story, but if I wasn't busy with one thing, I was busy with the other; not to mention I've been starting new stories like crazy! Infact, I have a BeyBlade/Final Fantasy IX cross-over story in the works, heh!  
Boy, if you were thinking, "Poor Ozuma" before, then prepare yourself for major, heavy Ozuma-angst in this installment! And, yeah, even though I hadn't intended it to be that way, Mist sure turned out to be a complete creepazoid, huh? _evil laughter_

**kailover2006** – You really think so? _blushes _Yay! Then here's the update you asked for!

**Mizuki hikari** – Okee dokee then, I'm continuing! _grins_

**I love Queen** – I'm glad you liked the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter then! _glomps you_

**Yodai Hiro** – Sammy-chan! You're the greatest, simply the greatest, man! Your reviews and encouraging words mean A LOT to me, so thanks a bunches! You're a true friend! _missing you like crazy  
_I wanted to dedicate that chappie especially to you, but now, I've decided to dedicate the whole thing to you, cuz you were my inspiration to never give up my writing no matter what! I'm really thankful for that! _glomps you ultra-mega-tightly_

**Sam** – It's definitely a romantic pairing, and nearly all I ever write about, so hopefully one day, there'll be a whole ton of Kai/Ozuma stories, as I'm always thinking of new ones and stuff…

**james** – I can't say this enough but, I'M SORRY! _bows_ It's simply a bad fact that I'm insanely slow at updating, but worry not, eventually this story WILL be finished, for sure! I'm never gonna quit on it!

**Chariot-of-Fire** – Thankies! That made me feel all warm and squishy inside!

DumDumDum!  
End Credits!

Title: My Friend, My Enemy  
Pairings: OMC/Ozuma (unrequited), Kai/Ozuma, Max/Mariam, implications of Takao/Hiromi and mentions of Rei/Mao  
Warnings: Tons of Sap, heavy dose of Angst (mostly on Ozuma) and obviously Shounen-ai (boy-love)

Brief Summary of Chapter:  
Ozuma finally awakens, how is he going to act now that his best friend's betrayed him and he no longer has Flash Leopard? Not to mention, how is he going to react to Kai's helping him? (his enemy, people!) Let's find out!

Disclaimer!  
I don't and never will I own BeyBlade and its characters, although I do wish that I did! Wow, if it were mine, I'd make sure that pretty much all the screen time would focus on Ozuma along with some others! _grins  
_Quezacotl and Final Fantasy VIII also don't belong to me! (hey, do I sound like a multimillionaire who owns one of the biggest game companies in the world? I didn't think so!)  
So don't sue! You'll get nothing of value! _guards her mountain of plushies_

Chapter 3 Begin!

Chapter 3  
Of Emeralds and Garnets

He had absolutely no idea where he was going.  
He had no idea what in the world he was doing, either.  
What was he thinking, helping his enemy?  
This was the same person who'd been trying for months on end to take away his precious Dranzer, along with the other three, to seal them away forever, so why was he, Kai, helping the currently unconscious boy in his arms?

Kai looked down at Ozuma, studying him carefully.  
His eyes were closed tightly, his lashes brushing his slightly puffy cheeks; he noticed that while one of the smaller boy's arms hung down limply, swaying very gently as Kai walked, the other rested on his stomach, still clutching his BeyBlade desperately in his hand, which had turned paper-white.  
He was thankful to note that the pitiful whimpering had ceased the moment that Kai had picked him up in his arms.  
Without even realizing it, a tiny, barely visible smile graced his lips.

However…

**Dream Sequence**

_Where am I?  
__Joseph?  
__Mariam?  
__Dunga?  
__M… Mist?  
__Is anyone there?!_

Ozuma began to run blindly, everywhere he looked, it was pitch-black. He couldn't see a thing; he was scared.  
It felt like he'd been running for hours, his lungs were burning for breath, his heart was thundering painfully against his chest.  
Finally, the boy lost his footing, coming to rest on his knees, his head buried between them.

He gulped in much-needed air, bringing a small hand to his temple.  
He brought the other to his face and was shocked to discover that tears had started leaking fast from his eyes.  
Ozuma wanted to get out of this frightening darkness, he wanted it desperately.

_Someone… anyone…_

Suddenly, without warning, the darkness completely vanished.  
Ozuma opened his eyes, never really realizing he'd closed them in the first place, and let out a gasp of relief when he realized he was in the abandoned warehouse he shared with his friends.

He got to his feet, and began searching for them.  
The search didn't take as long as he feared.  
He found them grouped together in the small bedroom they all had to share.  
The boy approached them gladly but, he didn't know why, hesitantly.

"I… I have terrible news," Ozuma began, bringing his blade from out of his pocket, too ashamed to face any one of them.  
Instead, he looked down at his BeyBlade, his eyes shimmering at the fact that Flash Leopard was truly gone.

He didn't realize it until it actually happened.  
Dunga was no longer standing alongside Mariam and Joseph, but had moved to stand mere inches from the younger boy.  
Ozuma looked up, somewhat startled.  
Before he could ask, a large fist smashed hard into his stomach.

A loud gasp escaped his mouth, his eyes widening three times their size; he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach that now felt like it was on fire.  
That punch hurt so much, but it couldn't even begin to compare to the emotional pain he was feeling, the feeling of being betrayed by someone else he trusted completely.  
First Mist, then Dunga?  
What was going on here?!

Ozuma looked up at the blonde, his body trembling slightly.  
"Why?" was all he managed to whisper, finding it hard to breathe after having received that painful blow.  
Dunga said nothing, but moved aside, allowing Joseph to now stand where'd he been mere seconds ago.  
Joseph, Joseph would never betray him, surely not!

The green-headed boy looked down at him, smirking almost cruelly, in a way that was extremely unlike the short boy.  
Ozuma didn't know how he couldn't see it, but before he could stop it, Joseph's knee had connected painfully against the side of his head.  
He screamed out in pain, falling weakly to his side.

He could hear them now, he could hear them laughing at him!  
Ozuma pressed his hands to his ears, trying to drown out their laughter, but it was useless, it was as if the sound had etched itself to his brain, no release…  
Suddenly, he felt two soft hands grasp his own, pulling them away from his face.  
He looked up, meeting Mariam's gaze.

Would she hit him too?  
He didn't want to find out and tried to release himself from the girl's hold, but failed.  
Mariam's grip was inhumanly tight around his wrists; was this really Mariam? Since when was the bluenette so strong?

Before he had a chance to order her to release him, she spat out, "You're a cheap, sorry excuse for a leader! I'm ashamed of you!"  
Ozuma couldn't move, couldn't say anything, couldn't even breathe.  
That hurt so much more than the blows Dunga and Joseph had given him.  
It couldn't be true, what she said, he must've imagined it all!

"I can't believe I ever looked up to you!"  
This one came from Joseph.  
"I…" He didn't know what to do; Mariam was still holding him almost savagely against her body…  
It just didn't make sense.  
These were his friends!  
He'd been so glad, so incredibly relieved to find them after what had happened with Mist, but this? What had he done to earn their sudden hatred?

"You're a worthless weakling!"  
Dunga this time.  
Ozuma bent his head, shaking it sadly.

_Stop  
_"I'm ashamed of you!"  
_Please, stop  
_"I can't believe I ever looked up to you!"  
_I said stop…  
_"Worthless weakling!"  
_STOP!_

**End Dream Sequence**

Ozuma's eyes snapped open.  
He blinked rapidly, somehow managing to keep his breathing at a calm, steady pace.  
He nearly screamed out loud when he realized he was being carried, carried by Kai! His enemy!

Suddenly, he realized that Kai hadn't noticed that he'd woken up.  
He really had no idea what was going on.  
One moment he was being betrayed by his best friend, the next he was getting a helping hand from one of his worst enemies.  
However, right then, he didn't care that it was Kai that was helping him; he screwed his eyes shut again, trying to appear to still being unconscious.

Images began to swim before his closed eyes.  
Mist holding him against that tree, threatening him, destroying their friendship in a matter of minutes after having been reunited…  
His friends hitting him, throwing insults at him…  
Even though the latter was only a nightmare, it still hurt unbearably, and he couldn't help but be scared that it really might happen.

Without realizing it, Ozuma moved his head slightly and pressed his face against Kai's chest, his bangs falling into his eyes.  
Kai looked down at the younger boy, not expecting that sudden movement.  
Ozuma still appeared to be passed out.

He continued to walk on, somehow ignoring the fact that his heart was pounding so hard and fast against his ribcage, it felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest.

-----

The wind that had died down earlier was picking up again now.  
It was really cold, and little drops of rain began to fall from the skies once more.

Kai swore under his breath.  
He wrapped his arms tighter around Ozuma's body, trying his best to protect him from the rain.  
As he walked, he saw a pretty large, dark cave.  
Sighing in relief, he picked up his pace and ran to where the cave was.

It was extremely dark inside, and he could barely see a thing.  
He let out a string of curses when he stubbed his toe painfully against a rock, missing Ozuma's slight wince.  
Ignoring his discomfort, Kai gently and carefully placed the smaller boy down in a sitting position then ran back out, knowing that a fire was definitely needed.

Within half an hour, he returned, sopping wet from head to toe.  
He dropped the wood he managed to collect on the ground; sitting cross-legged, he got out a couple of flints he always kept in his pocket, and began rubbing them vigorously against each other, near the wood.  
It was kind of hard, his body was shaking uncontrollably from the cold, and his hands kept slipping, but eventually, he managed to start a nice fire.

Putting the flints back, he drew his body as safely close as it was possible to the fire, his body warming up almost instantly.  
Looking up, he saw that Ozuma's eyes were still closed tightly, but now that he could see him properly, he knew that the other boy wasn't really unconscious.

He was definitely passed out when Kai found him, but why was he feigning it now?  
He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

Kai walked over to Ozuma's side, noticing that said boy's breathing had quickened just a tiny bit.  
Kneeling down next to him, the tall boy cupped the other's chin with two fingers, lifting the beautiful face level with his own.  
"I know you're awake," Kai murmured softly.  
Ozuma hid a gasp at being discovered, keeping his body stock-still, pretending he hadn't heard…  
"If you think you're fooling me, you really have another thing coming to you, kid."

That did it.  
That last word was all it took.  
His eyes snapped wide open and he yelled out, "don't call me that!"  
Ozuma paled to three different shades of white when he saw how close his and Kai's faces were.  
He quickly pulled his face out of the taller boy's hold, moving as far away from Kai as he could get.

Said boy was lost in thought, his gaze never leaving Ozuma though.  
Why did he seem so angry when he called him 'kid'?  
It couldn't have just been pride; not even pride, no matter how strong, could make someone react like that at such a simple term, Kai was very sure about that.  
Also, he was certain he had seen a flicker of pain shine across those emerald gems the moment they opened.  
This whole thing wasn't making any sense to Kai.

Ozuma was sitting by the fire now, trying to pull himself together.  
He looked up sharply when he felt a strong hand land on his shoulder.  
Turning his head, he locked eyes with Kai's fiery orbs…

"What happened to you back there? Care to explain how I found you unconscious in the middle of nowhere?"  
"You're feeling talkative today," said Ozuma, trying to keep his voice cold and uncaring.  
"Answer the damned question!" snapped Kai.  
"What if I don't?" the younger boy said with a slight sneer to his voice.  
The BladeBreaker glared down at him; what was his problem? Here he was, going out of his way to help him, when he could be warm and comfortable in his bed right now, and this was the thanks he was getting?!  
"You're a stupid, uncaring jerk, completely undeserving of anyone's help and sympathy!" he got out through gritted teeth.  
Ozuma looked up at him, the words hitting him hard, like a pair of invisible, iron hands that clutched at his heart, squeezing it harshly.

Raising one of his gloved hands to his chest, he squeezed his eyes shut again, forcing those hateful tears back down.  
He couldn't say he didn't deserve those words though.  
Kai had done so much to help him, considering the fact that they were on opposite sides, and he repaid him by being such a creep.

"I apologize," he whispered, pressing the palm of his hand tighter against his throbbing chest.  
"What?"  
"I said I'm sorry!" he said it louder this time, keeping his eyes closed, his head bent down.

Kai stared at the Saint Shield for a moment.  
The boy had now raised his knees to his chest, one arm wrapped around them whilst the other was clutching the black blade as tightly as ever.  
He kept his face buried between his knees, his small body shivering slightly, but it didn't seem like it was from the cold, especially considering that he was just inches away from the fire.

Suddenly, he realized that this was his chance.  
If Ozuma didn't want to tell him, all he had to do was…  
Nodding to himself, he lunged at the boy and grabbing his wrist with one hand, he snatched Ozuma's blade with the other.

The younger captain let out a scream of utter fury.  
"NO! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK NOW!"  
With that, he tugged his wrist free from Kai's hold and punched him square in the face.  
The surprising force of the blow sent Kai tumbling on his stomach, and Ozuma lost no time in pinning him down from the back and ripping his BeyBlade furiously out of Kai's hand.

"Get off me, you ignorant fool!" the older boy growled just as furiously.  
Ozuma did as he was told, however his face was still scrunched in anger at what Kai had tried to do.  
He held his blade protectively with both hands, pressing it against his chest.  
"What the hell is your problem?" Kai demanded, rubbing his sore jaw angrily.  
"You had no right, no right at all…"  
"So you freak out and deck me?!"

Kai couldn't believe what a hypocrite Ozuma was being.  
He had no problem coming into his life, along with his friends, and trying time and again into taking away their Bit-Beasts, so why did he react in that way when he took the blade out of Ozuma's hand?  
Now, he started to feel every drop of respect he felt for the younger boy melt away.

"I guess I was completely wrong about you," he said in a very stiff voice.  
Ozuma looked up, startled.  
"W… what?"  
"I thought you were an incredible blader, someone I admired, even respected, but now… now I see you're nothing to be respected at all. You're weak, ignorant, ungrateful and a damned hypocrite! That's all you are!"  
He said all this without pausing for air; when he finished, he chanced a look at the other boy, and began to regret what he said.

Ozuma was facing the ground now, his hands at his sides, his head bowed down as hot, fat tears streamed down his cheeks.  
Those words wouldn't stop buzzing in his ears.  
Weak…  
Ignorant…  
Ungrateful…  
Hypocrite…

He just couldn't cope anymore.  
Mist's betrayal, losing Flash Leopard, that frightening dream regarding his team-mates and now losing the respect of someone he admired so much, maybe even…  
With that, his legs gave out on him and he'd have fallen face-first if Kai hadn't reacted quickly and caught him firmly in his arms.

Ozuma didn't register what had happened.  
He shut his eyes tight and sobbed brokenly against Kai's chest, his pride long forgotten.  
Not realizing what he'd done, he let his blade fall to the ground and wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist, crying harder.

Kai was shocked to the core.  
What had he done?  
This couldn't be happening!

Hearing Ozuma's blade fall a few inches by his feet, he placed one hand to rest at the small of the boy's back, while he used the other to gently stroke Ozuma's silken locks of hair.  
"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," he kept saying gently.

However, when he took a quick look at Ozuma's fallen blade, he realized things weren't okay.  
He was stunned beyond words when he saw that Flash Leopard was missing from the bit chip where he ought to have been…

_No…_

-----

**Hi there, what's your name?  
****Um, I'm Ozuma.  
****The name's Mist.  
**…  
**How old are you?  
****6.  
****Cool, I'm 8.  
****I should go. It's late.  
****Wait, what month were you born in?  
**… **January.  
****Wow, me too!  
****(Ozuma smiles)  
****I have a feeling we're going to be really good friends, Ozuma.**

-----

Wee, what'd I tell ya guys? I promised you all a longer chapter so here it is!  
I know, I do torture Ozuma too much, don't I? _glomps him  
_I couldn't resist adding that Kai/Ozuma moment at the end, although I made it angstier than I originally planned! WAH!

Well, I hope this was to your liking everyone!  
Please, review and make my day! _puppy eyes of evil and chaos_

P.S. As I said before, this story is now dedicated to my 2nd closest friend in the entire world, Sammy-chan! You're truly a light of hope and inspiration and SO much more! _hugs you super-tight_


End file.
